Jack & Jill
by BlackWolf219
Summary: Things are not always as they seem. Arcee learns this when Miko talks her into inquiring into her partner's work at a medical ward.


"Well, come on!"

Arcee stared down at Miko Nakadai with an expression comprised of confusion and slight irritation. She had just finished storing the newly acquired energon reserves and scouting areas for more. One of which had been occupied by Decepticon troopers, prompting a confrontation. She was far from exhausted but still would not mind a little time to relax before continuing her duties. And anything that excited the exuberant young Asian this much was a thing to be wary of.

"'Come on' where, Miko?"

"To find out who Jack's new fling is!"

The mention of her human partner prompted a raised optic ridge from the blue femme. From her experience on Earth, she learned that humans often refer to others as one thing or another—she'd decided long ago not to care. But she knew enough about human interaction to understand the implication of the use of the term 'fling.' Still she treaded carefully, not sure she would like where the girl would take this.

Carefully, she asked, "If I understand this correctly, you're saying that Jack is involved with someone?"

"Duh!"

Somewhat rude comment aside, Arcee felt a spark of intrigue; it wasn't like Jack to keep secrets from the others. Admittedly, it was unlike Arcee to pry into his personal life where the Decepticons weren't concerned. Not to say she didn't find some aspects of his daily routine fascinating; she simply didn't inquire into things she felt had no merit. Jack was a fairly good judge of character, so whomever he chose to spend his free time away from the Autobots and his extended family was his concern alone. However, it seemed Miko did not share her sentiment.

"I found this on his phone," she said, displaying the raven haired teen's grey cell phone.

"Miko!" Arcee scolded. "Does Jack know you have his phone?"

Focused on her task, she merely made a hand gesture to suggest he wasn't. Arcee sighed and waited for Miko to finish whatever she was doing. When she displayed the cell phone again, Arcee zeroed in on small screen to find a series of messages on Jack's phone. They were all supposedly from the same person; someone named Jill. She didn't bother reading texts; she found that most humans seemed to prefer acronyms and word variations to this form of communication.

_"Illiterate,"_ Ratchet had once said.

Ignoring the small amusement the memory brought, Arcee felt genuine curiosity cloud her mind. Jack had apparently become involved with a human female at some point after their arrival on the military base. Regrettably the Autobots hadn't been able to spend much time with their human charges due to the increase of Deceptcion activity. As such, Arcee was unsure when Jack had found the time to socialize with any human outside the realm of Miko, Raf, Fowler, or his mother. Still, she told herself, it's none of my business.

"If Jack is spending time with someone, it's not our concern unless she's a Decepticon in disguise, and I _highly_ doubt that."

Miko refused to concede, "But why wouldn't he tell us? We're all practically family!"

"Even families keep secrets from each other, Miko. Jack smart; if he felt this relationship would jeopardize our safety and security, he wouldn't bother with it. And you don't know that he's never going to us. He's probably waiting for the right time to do it." _He certainly took his time introducing us to June._

"But I asked around and they told me where this 'Jill' is supposed to be."

The brief pause was obviously meant for Arcee to inquire further. She sighed, "Where?"

"At the medical ward," she replied. "And you know whose stationed there?"

"His mother?"

"No! Well, yes, but that's beside the point! Everyone in the medical ward are either soldier or nurses. Adults. All of 'em over eighteen."

It took only a moment for Arcee to register Miko meaning; she was suggesting Jack had become involved with an older woman. That had certainly fueled her ebbing curiosity. She'd never known Jack to interact with women older than him aside from his mother, her co-workers at the hospital, and the teachers at his high-school. Now that she thought about it, he'd never shown much interest in dating aside from Sierra. And she was, to the femme's knowledge, relocated to another part of the United States following the destruction of Jasper, Nevada.

Surprisingly, Jack had not once inquired to her safety during their brief time on the run from the Decepticons. In fact, his time at the Autobot base had him, Miko, and Raf scarce among their peers at Jasper, High. She remembered listening in on a conversation concerning the three by two teens she didn't bother to remember. They had become something akin to enigmas amongst their classmates. When she had relayed as much to him, Jack found the prospect as amusing as she did.

But what Miko was suggesting unnerved the femme to some extent; the idea of Jack with a woman possibly older than himself. And she was likely stationed her as either medical or military personnel. The thought brought out that feeling of attachment she'd had toward Jack, it fell between sibling hood and maternity. Considering this woman's age, she felt she had to meet her in order to ensure her interest in her charge was nothing worth concerning over.

"Well?" asked Miko, reminding the Autobot of her presence.

"It's worth checking out," she conceded.

With her typical Cheshire grin, Miko grabbed the spare helmet normally reserved for June and hopped on the now transformed femme. She drove out of the hanger towards the medical ward on the other side of the base, where June was supposed to be working. With her job at Jasper's hospital put on hold—indefinitely—she'd taken up a position assisting the wounded soldiers of the U.S. military. She'd heard mention of Jack's occasional involvement but paid no mind as she felt it didn't require anything to worry about. Until now, that is.

Arcee parked outside the medical ward, the sterile building's white light contrasting against golden brown of the day. Hopping off, Miko waited for Arcee to manifest her "Sadie" program once prying eyes were turned away from her. With June's help, she'd modified the avatar to resemble a woman in her early twenties. Black hair stopped just short of her "neck" as blue eyes surveyed the area. She hoped the electronics of the medical devices inside would have no effect on her systems.

Entering the building, they watched as numerous doctors, nurses, and aides shift around each other to tend to their patients. The two of them went unnoticed until they reached the front desk, the nurse who usually attended to visitors apparently on break with her replacement having yet to arrive. As they waited, Arcee picked out her human partner, dressed in green scrubs similar to his mothers, amongst the crowd. At his side stood a young nurse, brown hair tied into a ponytail, porcelain skin, and green eyes. They were laughing about something she could hear.

Miko followed her gaze and nearly gasped at the sight of the nurse; by human standards, Arcee was certain she would be considered attractive. Jack certainly seemed to think so, if the gleam in his eyes was anything to go on. They disappeared around the corner as the two followed them, looking as inconspicuous as a pair with their appearance could look. When Jack and the nurse finally stopped it was front of a room where a patient was likely awaiting treatment. The nurse pecked Jack on his cheek before departing down the hallway.

A blush clear on his face, Jack walked into the room.

Immediately, Arcee and Miko followed after the nurse, catching up to with a few strides.

"Excuse me," the femme cleared her throat.

She turned around to meet them, smiling at them with dazzling teeth. She faltered slightly at how Miko positioned herself; against the wall with her arms crossed. Clearly she was trying to intimidate the nurse but only seemed to confuse her. Ignoring her, she looked at Arcee, "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I. . .," she had no idea how she was going to broach this subject; on the one hand, it wasn't her business who Jack socialized with outside their circle. On the other hand, he was her partner and this woman seemed far too old for him. She managed to find her words, "I wanted to talk to you about Jack, the boy you were just with."

"What about him?"

"Back off him, that's what!" Miko said, playing the "bad cop." Arcee stifled a groan.

"I'm sorry?"

"What my friend means is that when people see you and Jack together, it gives the wrong impression about both of you. I know he's a great guy—I've seen more than my fair share of what he can do—but the fact is you're too old for him to be involved with."

Something seemed to click in the nurse's mind as she was about to answer when someone cleared their throat.

"Can I help you two?"

Miko and Arcee both winced as they turned to face Jack, a heated flush on his face—though it did little to lessen the intensity of his stare. For a moment, both felt like they were under the questioning gaze of Optimus Prime. Miko swallowed nervously as she looked to Arcee to ease the obvious frustration building in Jack.

Looking past them, Jack spoke to the nurse, "I'll take it from here, Trish."

_Trish_, that wasn't the name on the lists of text messages sent to Jack. Arcee felt embarrassment and self-chastising well up in her as she spared Miko a stern look of her. Before either could react, the nurse nodded and left, sparing the two women an odd glance. It was Jack's turn to cross his arms and appraise them with a sternness that he had without a doubt picked up from his mother.

"Care to explain?"

"Who's Jill?" Miko got directly to the point.

Taken back slightly, something seemed to click before he extended his hand, "Hand it over."

Miko returned his cell phone to its rightful owner as he gestured for them to follow him. Doing so without complaint, they entered the room he'd been in just before their awkward confrontation with Trish. The room was set up like a typical hospital room for patient, a television positioned above while a view of the base swept outside a window. But the person in the bed is what drew the attention of the two females. Sitting in the bed was a young girl, even younger than Raf in age.

"Hello," she greeted, her voice meek but expression welcoming.

"Hi," they greeted.

"Were you the ones talking to Trish?"

"Yeah," Miko replied while rubbing the back of her head nervously. It was becoming quite clear they had been quick to assume what Jack was up to. "You're Jill?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm Miko," she extended her hand but Jill did not take, instead staring at her with eyes that seemed different from most humans. It didn't take long for Arcee to realize this and feel her embarrassment increase ten-fold. Miko retracted her hand, wondering just what was wrong with the girl.

"So, what are you in for?"

"I'm blind," she replied with a casualness that stunned both of them but elicited a sad smile from Jack. "But I can hear and smell things really well—that's how I heard you two talking to Trish. My daddy's an admiral stationed here while my mommy's the Chief."

"Of Medicine," added Jack.

"That's really nice," Arcee offered by way of an apology of sorts for disturbing the girl.

"She ate some bad meat and had to be admitted overnight," explained Jack. "I just so happen to be put in charge of helping her. I guess someone thought it would cute to put Jack with Jill."

Arcee didn't understand the meaning behind his words as she continued to watch this girl, unafraid of her impairment to the world. Bravery like that reminded her of what humans were capable of.

"It was nice to meet you, Jill," Arcee said. "But I think it's time Miko and I go. I'm Sadie, by the way."

"Bye," she waved as they left.

"We'll talk about this later," Jack said as he closed the door.

**Jack & Jill**

The return to base had been an awkward one when the two females found themselves before the figures of Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Agent Fowler, and June Darby. Jack had returned and sequestered himself in Fowler's office, apparently too angry to be present. Arcee and Miko stood under the gazes of the four authority figures while waiting for one of them to break the silence.

June started, "Care to explain why Jack is such a bad mood?"

"Yeah," added Fowler. "I tried to get to him to talk, but he wouldn't say a word."

"What a surprise," Miko said with a roll of her eyes. "He doesn't want to confide in the guy trying to put the moves on his mom."

Fowler bristled, a blush creeping on his face as Optimus Prime took over the interrogation. "When Jack returned to base, he seemed bothered by something. His securing himself in Agent Fowler's office in response to your arrival lead me to believe you know the cause of his current temperament."

"We do, Optimus," Arcee replied. "We made a stupid mistake."

"Care to elaborate, soldier?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"I may have been snooping on Jack's phone," interjected Miko, "when I found some texts."

"Texts?" the blue Autobot Commander inquired.

"A poor excuse for human illiteracy," called Ratchet from his workstation.

Miko continued, "They were from a girl named 'Jill' and brought them to Arcee so we could check it out. I talked Arcee into going to the medical ward to find out who she was."

"When Trish just so happened to be met by two women," said June with a hint of irritation and amusement. The blue femme was fairly certain they'd become quite the gossip around the hospital. Another slight to add to her already bad day. "I'm certain you realize that Trish was likely the one who sent those messages as means of helping Jill talk to Jack in her condition."

"Condition?" inquired the Prime.

"She's blind, but she can hear and smell on levels bordering superhuman," smiled June. "Some humans are born with a deficiency in their eyes that make it impossible for them to see. But she's not even scared." Her smile left her as she regarded the two with a glare, "Even when two strange women are heard interrogating her nurse about my son."

"Rather disappointing," stated Ultra Magnus.

"Agreed," said Optimus. Arcee winced at the terrible feeling surging through her with his words. She had not only violated the trust of her partner, but let down her leader as well. This day was not getting any better. "Arcee, Miko, I am certain that you both know what must be done, Thus, I leave the rest to you."

The small meeting adjourned with the four interrogators separating to attend to their usual duties. Jack vacated Fowler's office so the agent could do some work. He regarded both of them with an expression that bordered the line between anger and hurt. As Miko had pointed out, they were all a family and the two of them had betrayed that familial trust. It was the Asian that went first.

"I'm really sorry, Jack," she replied. "I didn't mean to pry, but why didn't you tell us about Jill?"

"I didn't think I needed to. It's not like she's a Decepticon spy or something."

"With hearing like, she'd make a pretty decent spy," the girl pointed out but hushed under Jack's intense stare. "I'm _really_ and don't blame Arcee, I talked her into it."

"It's just as much my fault," the femme stepped forward. "Jack, I'm sorry I violated your trust. You're my partner and I know you'll always make the right decision."

Jack appeared to wrestle with maintaining his anger or forgiving their foible. Finally, he smiled, "So you guys thought Trish was my girlfriend? I guess I should be flattered."

Both of them smiled, Miko not missing her chance to get a jab in, "Don't let it go to your head, Jack. In fact, why don't I let in on some of the more embarrassing things on your phone?"

"Miko!" he lunged at her, but she got away, laughing impishly.

"Thanks for the help, 'partner,'" he grumbled.

"Being partners also means letting you handle your own problems," she chuckled while brushing a servo through his hair.


End file.
